A Night to Remember
by karivalentina
Summary: New and improved version of previously posted story otherwise known as chapter 11, part 2 of We Should Get Coffee Sometime. Rated M for language and adult (sexual) situations. James (Sawyer) and Juliet enjoy an icy frozen treat. "Ice cream is melting" he says with a charming smile. "Hmm" she hummed softly. Will they be able to save it in time to have seconds?


A Night to Remember

**A/N:** I was having a hard time finding the right kind of inspiration for this fic. So, I tried to force it, using what I considered to be a prescribed set of expectations for this type of fic. This project had been sitting on my to do list for a while.

Even though part of me was unhappy with the result, I went ahead and posted it. As I discussed this with someone else, I realized that I had missed the essence of the characters of James (Sawyer) Ford and Juliet Burke somewhere along the way.

Thanks to Sammifm1, I found renewed inspiration. Furthermore, I found myself really enjoying writing this new version and it may very well be my favorite short story now.

* * *

Juliet decided not to wait for him to come back with the warmed up oil. Although, she had enjoyed every second of the fabulous long massage he had just given her, and had loved the feeling of the oil on her skin, she was going to forgo all that. She had a better plan.

His eyes widened when he saw her strolling into the kitchen with the grace of a playful, mischievous kitten, and then reaching into the freezer.

"Ice cream" she smiled as way of an explanation, half turning to look at him, fully aware of how deeply his eyes had been devouring every part of her naked body.

James stood there, frozen in time. He had been slicing a block of cheddar cheese into bite sized pieces to go along with the crackers that he was setting on a platter.

_She's so damn gorgeous ! _His lingering gaze fell on her breasts, rounded and inviting, and then quickly traveling down her body as she walked towards him.

He tried to act casual and continued with the food preparation.

"Do you want some too?" she asked sweetly turning to look at him with those baby blue eyes of hers.

"Son of a bitch!" he growled, right after the knife carelessly made a deep cut on his index finger.

At once, she was by his side, putting pressure on his wound and then sucking on it. Once the bleeding stopped, she rubbed the back of his hand against her cheek.

He had been living with this woman, for eight months now, sharing a bed and still…she had the power to make his heart beat faster to even the smallest touch.

With any of the other women in his life before her, he simply took the lead by sweeping them off their feet with some sweet talking and some good loving. End of story.

But with her, things were different. And he loved every fucking minute of it. He was happy to take it slow, and have her take the lead sometimes.

"Ice cream is melting" he said with a charming coy smile.

Juliet smiled and handed him his bowl.

Her nudity made him ache all over. He wanted to seize her, raise her up to the kitchen counter, and take her right then and there.

Instead, he found himself eating spoonfuls of ice cream with her.

"How's that finger?" she asked with concern.

"I'll survive" he retorted, as he re-checked the paper towel he had put on his finger.

"Hmm" she hummed softly.

He looked up just in time to see her slowly savoring another spoonful, licking her lips and making luscious tiny noises. Noticing how intently he was watching her, studying her, she purposely licked her lips once again. And they saw each other's pupils grow into four times their normal size. Their lips met slowly, effortlessly at about the same time. He enjoyed tasting the remnants of the icy treat covering her tongue and the insides of her cheeks. The taste of vanilla and the coldness of the ice cream were so intoxicating that neither one wanted to break the kiss.

He drew her closer, while backing her against the kitchen counter. His hands dropped to her bottom, lifting her up and against his straining erection.

"You know…" she whispered in his ear. "You're wearing way too many clothes" she enunciated each word slowly while unbuttoning his shirt. Her fingers trailed his perfect torso, shirt falling somewhere on the floor.

His ravenous lips traced the soft fragrant skin of her throat, inundating all senses, as he buried his face in her golden hair which still carried the sweet fragrance of her vanilla shampoo.

"Would you do something for me?" she murmured, her breathing ragged.

_Right now? Baby, I would jump in front of a train for you, baby, _he thought, his nose nuzzled against her skin, breathing in her scent.

"I'm all ears" James mumbled softly, holding her close.

She asked him to go to the bedroom, undress and just wait for her.

He couldn't help but grin at her, dimples showing, shaking his head in amusement. This was exactly what he had asked her to do earlier in the evening when he had promised to give her a full body professional massage.

"You won't regret it" she promised, admiring his perfect torso, her lips slightly parted and moist.

"Okay…but don't take too long, darlin'" he said with that sexy Southern drawl of his, which coupled with strong dose of wit and passion made him irresistible in her eyes. "Or I might fall asleep," he added, all thoughts about the warming oil and snacks already forgotten.

Juliet winked at him, her long eye lashes fluttering.

As he walked away, her imagination ran wild just thinking of what lay ahead. Just the thought of him made her tremble as if this was to be their very first time; he was the only man that she had ever wanted to love without holding anything back.

While putting the vanilla ice cream away, she reached for the tub of strawberry ice cream next to it.

She waltzed into the bedroom, taking bites of her ice cream. The room was dimly lit by a lamp sitting in the corner of the room opposite to the bed.

James was in bed reading a book with his glasses on and the covers tossed aside.

Wasting no time, she climbed on the bed, setting the ice cream on the night stand next to him. She also took off his glasses and set them beside the bowl of ice cream.

"Wait" she mumbled when he tried to kiss her, tracing a finger around his lips. She wanted to savor another spoonful of ice cream before kissing him. He was pleasantly surprised to taste the flavor of strawberry as she gently tugged his lower lip.

She traced her lips down his jaw, neck and throat. His anticipation grew ten fold when he understood where she was going with this.

"Why don't you close your eyes?" she suggested with a long wink of her eyes. "I think you will REALLY love the element of surprise," she added in a playful tone.

James did not doubt for a minute that she was right; yet he was not the kind of guy that could just let go and not know what was going on around him.

Yet, he closed his eyes anyways, as Juliet left a trail of strawberry kisses down his chest…working her way down to those strong abs of his. And she ran her tongue around his belly button. He drew in his breath sharply when she reached his lower abdomen.

Then, she took another big bite of ice cream; for this time she intended to go down on him, and she wanted to still have some of the icy treat in her mouth.

He opened his eyes right then, as her mouth wrapped around his hardness, the sensations surpassing the realm of the absolutely incredible.

She looked up to meet his eyes, keeping the ice cream dancing in her mouth as her tongue circled his member for as long as possible before she finally swallowed.

He caressed her cheek, played with her hair, gently tugging it when her tongue would stroke him exactly how he wanted it.

"More?" she asked with a knowing smile, the answer written all over his face.

She kept going down on him until all the ice cream was gone. He loved every fucking second of her mouth covering his hard cock, along with the coldness of the frozen treat.

"I could do this forever" she sighed. _Hmm_…she loved knowing that she was bringing him closer to the edge of insanity.

"I need to be inside you" he groaned when she took another break. He was thinking he would not last much longer…

Her excitement grew when she heard those words and she crawled up to him to meet his lips.

At once, he flipped her onto her back; their mouths explored one another feverishly, hungrily as though there would be no tomorrow. She sighed as his lips eventually broke away from hers.

"You're amazing"he whispered nibbling on her earlobe, his hot breath making her entire body shudder all the way down to her toes.

Then, he straddled her thighs and gazed at her body, so delicate and so dammed sexy. He cupped her breasts, and his fingers circled her taut nipples.

Juliet gasped and arched her back as he leaned in to take one of her nipples in his mouth. He tugged it and licked it hard before moving on to the other one. He continued to alternate between both nipples for a long time.

"James" she moaned, stroking his baby fine hair.

He loved to hear her say his name.

He was now like a stallion that was finally released from his stable, ready to trot full force into a liberating open field. He explored every part of her upper body, and then slowly inched downwards until he found her warmth waiting for him. His fingers slid to her clit and stroked it gently. She whimpered at his touch and her thighs opened more. He continued to do this until her wetness called for two of his fingers to find their way inside her.

"How deep?" he asked, looking into her big blue eyes, wanting to see raw desire behind them.

"Really, really deep" she moaned. She bit her lower lip, crazy with anticipation.

Eventually, he worked his fingers as deep as he could go, but first he teased her a bit by having them gently stroke her entrance for what seemed to her like the longest time ever. He saw her eyes roll as she let out one loud unrestrained inner muscles clamped around his finger; it did not take very long for those same muscles to start contracting and quivering uncontrollably. She cried out loudly, turning her head wildly from side to side; still amazed at how easily she could reach orgasm with him.

James eased himself into her slowly, smoothly, no hands. Breathing hard and fast, she stared into his eyes as he held her wrist tightly against the bed. For a little while, he did not thrust, no rush. He loved watching her expression as he slowly sank into her. _God,_ _She is so wet!_ It was at that moment that he felt that connection that transcended time and space that he was so addicted to. No matter how many times he made love to her, this moment was like no other. It was the only time that he was allowed to explore the deepness of her soul.

"Oh, God… feels so good" Juliet mumbled, wrapping her legs around his lower back; now she could feel every inch of him as he sank deeper into her with every thrust. Her hands roamed his back, pulling him even closer, desperately wanting to feel his entire body engulf her. Although she did enjoy other positions, this was the reason that missionary remained her favorite.

"Kiss me" she said, her voice trembling a bit.

Their lips clung into a long, long kiss that would send little shivers down to every nerve of her body ten fold. It happened every time…every time they kissed like this she would find herself wishing it would last forever. This was the moment, the moment that for her highlighted her connection to him; wherein she felt losing herself into him, the awareness of who she was before him lost to the winds.

They moved together as though surfing the high seas. The power of the high waves pushed them forward while speeding through to the peak of excitement. It was the ultimate experience in the here and now, and the longing for time to stand still. Yet, the thrilling aspect remained for they could always look forward to the next one….and they did because no matter how good the last wave was, they would always want to catch another one.

"You're so tight" he growled, relishing in her warmth.

He came and came and came, gasping for breath at the end, as though his body was drained of everything, including air.

Although she did not get an uncontrollable, explosive orgasm this time, she felt as though she was riding the crest of a wave that kept breaking time and time again against the shore in a never ending cycle. The quiet pulsating sensations stayed with her the entire time he was inside her, and even lingered a few minutes after he pulled out. It was the most divine feeling she had ever experienced, as if all her life she had waited for this.

Even though he was no longer inside her, their bodies remained tangled as they lay facing each other. Her beautiful breasts were right there, her nipples still taut, and her skin soft and moist.

For a few moments, she buried her face in his shoulder while he traced little circles around her breasts with his fingertips. He held her tight with his other hand running down her lower back, and then resting on her bottom.

"I love you" Juliet whispered in his ear.

Then, while resting her head on her arm, still lying on her side, she stroked his hair and the back of his neck.

"I love you" James whispered back, planting a soft kiss on her lips.

They held each other quietly for a long time, neither one wanting to let go.

"Ready for round two?" She asked after a little while, her hand reaching for his throbbing manliness.

"Not quite yet…but we can start with you," he grinned, knowing that she could never get enough of him.


End file.
